The hunter of the black feathers
by A-Vault-Hunter-Named-Axton
Summary: dying sucks, dying and come back is worst. i was give a second chance at life but now i'll never be whole. summary sucks, just read.


**Hello readers and welcome. This is my first fan fiction.**

**In this story I have decided to made Naruto a bit darker and smarter than his idiotic self, I have given him a Kekkie Genkai called Resurrcion that is based off bleach. This will probably be a Harem and will mostly involve at least 3 or more girls. I have decide to start at the Chunin exams because it would be easier to start there than the beginning. I have changed the order of the exams to fix the plot, Naruto and Kiba will be the last and only fight I write. The rest of the exam is the same as canon. Details will be given later. There will also contain different anime references.**

"Normal speech"

'Thinking speech'

"**Justu and entity speech"**

'**Entity thinking speech'**

***scene change and flash back***

_**I don't own Naruto or etc!**_

***Chunin Exams: tower***

"Attention the last fight of the preliminaries is to take placing: will Naruto Uzumaki and Kiba Inuzuka please come down."Hayate Gekko announced coughing every few seconds.

As both fighters were walking to the fighting grounds the spectators were talking about the fight to come.

"You know that he doesn't stand a chance." Kurenai Yuhi said. Knowing full well that Kiba is the strongest member in her team when it comes to short-ranged combat and the fact that Naruto never thinks a step ahead. "I give him 5 minutes before this match ends."

"I wouldn't underestimate Naruto; he is unpredictable when he goes all out." Kakashi Hatake backfired. He's knows full well that Naruto can win if he wants to but he could sense something was wrong with Naruto, it seemed that his chakra is flaring up and down. 'When this is over I have to tell the Hokage to check the seal.'

***fighting grounds***

"You should give up, everyone knows that the dead last will never become Hokage." kiba said trying to infuriate naruto. Akamaru barked and jumped up and down showing the same excitement as his partner.

"Shut up dog breath, I will become Hokage, believe it!" Naruto shouted back, shaking his fist. 'Just wait 'till I show you my new move.'

"If everyone is ready, let's beginning the fight." Hayate said. "Wait, is the dog allowed to fight beside him?" Naruto asked "yes, the dog is his partner and is considered a ninja tool, if there are no more problems then begin."Hayate said chopping the air symbolizing the start of the match.

As both contestants got into their fighting stance, Naruto noticed that Kiba was going into a crouching stance and Akamura getting on top of Kiba. Since Naruto didn't have a basic stance he simply adopted the general boxing stance.

"Like my stance dobe it's called **four legs technique, **yours looks like a trashed brawl halve shit you just took up. "Shut it dog breath, less talk more fight." "Come Akamura lets finish this quick. **Ninja Art: Beast Human Clone**." Kiba shouted. Naruto watched Kiba and Akamaru changing their form, then suddenly in a poof of smoke Kiba was on Kiba.

"Nice trick dog breath but mine are better." Naruto said a little stunned. As Naruto started to back pedal to gain some distance from Kiba, and quickly started doing handsigns. 'Come chakra lets show dog-boy who he's messing with'

As naruto was building chakra, Kiba knew that he had to end this quick. "Akamura, here catch." Kiba quickly threw a military ration pill to his partner and ate one himself. The effects of the ration were to boast chakra and to help recover stamina.

"Here I come,**Fang over Fang**." Kiba yelled, feeling the adrenaline run across his body, he and akamaru start to rotate their bodies and turned into human buzz saws and rushed there paths down to Naruto. Just as Naruto was about to summon his clones, he was hit from all sides .The Kibas were attacking like wild animals, they were not aiming for any spot in specific spot, several times Naruto stumbled to ground to regain his guard. 'Damn I have to gain distance from him, let's hope this works.' As naruto was getting his ass handed to him, the Kibas were about to go for the kill. "Here comes…" 'Here goes nothing.' naruto thought and grabbed a hand full of smoke bombs and threw them to the ground.** Boom. **The smoke slowly filled the area. "Try hitting me now. "

"Ha ha, loser when I ate the pill my senses were increased tenfold, this smoke can hide you from my eyes but not from my nose." Kiba said. The attacks were even more ruthless as naruto couldn't tell where the attacks were coming from; this only made the situation worse for naruto. 'Damn, here goes plan b.'

As the smoke cleared there was no sign of Naruto but there was 3 Kibas. There was no difference between the Kibas; all three were wearing a heavy fur hoodie and a pair of black pants. The original Kiba was sniffing the air to catch a scent of ramen but noticed that the air was filled with ramen scented smoke. 'He thinks that he's hot shit, well this match is mine'

"You idiot, I told you that I can smell you."Kiba growled. Kiba punched the face of the closes clone sending Naruto down for the count. "You think you would learn after the first stupid trick."

"Sorry Kiba, I can't hear you, I'm too busy kicking your ass!" as the clone on the floor proofed to uncover Kiba turning to akamaru. Kiba turned his head just in time for a fist to collide with Kiba's face making him eat dirt.

Kiba and the rest of the people were shock that Naruto performed a perfect transformation and tricked him and his senses. It was said that an Inuzuka's senses were nearly powerful enough to smell a drop of blood a mile away when eaten a ration. Kiba was overloaded with pressure from the pain and had a hard time controlling his form.' Damn I should have noticed that idiot would pull off something like that.'

As Kiba was regaining his senses, naruto decided it was the best chance to finish this fight. 'Alright lets show the Kiba my new move.' "**Shadow Clone Jutsu**."Naruto yelled. Channeling as much chakra as possible, he summoned four clones ready to bash Kiba's face in.

The four clones rush the Kiba who was slowly getting up and was still dazed and confused; as the clones slide in to kick Kiba into the sky. "**U-ZU-MA-KI**" The real Naruto was soaring in the sky ready to axe kick the shit out of kiba's face. "Naruto Rendan!" The moment Naruto's heel connected with kiba's face everything got black. Kiba was sent to the ground head first, but he was still holding on to consciousness.

"Yahoo, I won, I beat the shit of you kiba. How you like them apples." Naruto gloated as his body drop to the ground. Naruto started jumping around happy that he was going to advance to the next level and was one step closer to being Hokage.

***upstairs***

Everyone else who was watching the fight was overcome with emotion. They couldn't believe that the dead last was to head to the next exam and was one step closer to being a Chunin. But the person who was shocked the most was Kurenai.

"I can't believe he beat kiba." Kurenai said. She was feeling bit guilty that she had underestimated Naruto. She is known for keeping a clear head and to never underestimate an opponent but clearly she had. She would probably never hear the end of it form Kakashi.

"Believe it!"Kakashi shouted, pumping his fist in the air with a twinkle in his eye.

"Oh Kami, I'll never live this down." Kurenai said under her breath. As she was trying to slouch down to keep her form farther embarrassment.

***battle grounds***

To say Kiba was pissed is an understatement, he was downright furious. Not only did he lose but he was defeated by the most pathetic person in his class. He lost the chance to claim hinata's heart and become clan head. 'This is not over I will win no matter what it takes.'

"The winner of the match is ..." "NO, it's not over!" Kiba screamed at the top of his lungs. Kiba was losing his self awareness; he could feel the animal in him taking over.

What Kiba was committing was seen as a taboo in Inuzuka .Even though the clan was famous for short-tempered and impulsive; to lose oneself to the beast inside was the biggest sin of the clan. The reason being that once you start to change, the more reckless and more of a danger your actions are to the mission and your comrades.

As the transformation was taking place his human features were losing to animal traits, first his bones were starting to snap back into place and bending to look more animalistic. His eyes were becoming less focused and the tribal marks on his face got sharper.

As Kiba slowly got up, Naruto was getting worried. He expected to win and be over with this match so he could go to the next round, he still had enough energy to kick Kiba's face in but more importantly he didn't want to seriously hurt kiba. Even though he and kiba weren't exactly friends, he still cared for his fellow Rookie 9.

"Kiba I think you should give up, you look like you're losing yourself..." "NO, you're the loser here, I'll be damned if I lose to an idiot like you" kiba said, giving naruto glares that would kill if they could. Since Kiba's partner was down he knew that he lost half of his strength. Kiba ran straight to naruto and shouted "**Fang over Fang!**"

The distance between both fighters was to narrow Naruto had no chance of dodging kiba's attack. "I'll end this now." As Kiba's attack came closer naruto noticed his body wasn't responding' damn it why can't I move,' "**because its time for you to wake up"**' kyuubi?'**" no it's us"**

As soon as Kiba's attack landed everything went drop dead quiet and everything stood still. Kiba fist forced its way through naruto rib cage and straight through the center of his chest._**(Wink)**_**.**

Everyone stood in shock of what kiba did. It was an unspoken rule in the chunin exams to never kill a member of the same village. To do such a thing was showing that you were a shinobi that holds no emotional ties to the village and that would you make you a liability. Most shinobi that commit such an act were known to become a rogue shinobi like Zabuza Momochi and many others. They would never last long and would leave the first chance they got.

***upstairs***

"Oh no, Kiba what have you done." Kurenai said clutching her arm around her heart. She felt guilt run across her body, sending shivers running down her spine. 'Why would you do something as stupid and ruthless as to kill a fellow shinobi Kiba, didn't I teach you anything about our way of life, to protect each other and up hold the will of fire.' Kurenai thought as she felt the tears running down her face, just thinking about what he had done was proving to be too much pain.

Kakashi on the other hand closed his book to see naruto's last breath. He suddenly remembered all the blocked emotion he placed to never feel that way after all his team members died. "NARUTO!" Sakura yelled, grabbing the railing to prevent her from falling over, feeling broken all over again as she once felt in the forest. '"In the ninja world, those who break the rules are trash, that's true, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash." she heard Kakashi mummer under his breath. She couldn't help but look down and try to hold back the tears.

The rest of the Genins were too stunned to feel any emotion. Some were having second thoughts about becoming a ninja if they would have to kill a comrade for the sake of a mission.

"Shika, what just happen?" Choji asked too stun to even eat the chip that was right in front of his face.

"I don't know. " Shikamaru said with a serious expression. "I just don't know."

**Author's notes **

**Not bad for my first try. Report any ideas and any change for me .I change that fact Choji was injured before this, don't worry about it all things will be known went the time comes.**

**Also this is not a poll so don't vote.**

**Special thanks to my beta reader: Ryan maroon**

**Until next chapter.**


End file.
